


Noisy Silence

by leigh_23



Series: Bertholdt/Reader [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_23/pseuds/leigh_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something something I wanted to write. Not much to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if it is short, I'm digging my way out of a writer's block.

**Part 1**

 

**Noisy Silence**

 

 

 

An elongated sigh misted through your nose and out into the open air of the cabin.  
It was quiet, albeit it was almost a noisy type of silence.

Your eyelids showed no sign of growing heavy anytime soon, and even though you yearned to get some much needed rest, your body was wide awake; Jittery and abuzz.

Nights like this were best avoided, as the outcome of it would take it's toll during drills in the morning.  
You did have somewhere to be though, and it would be rude not to show. You had a "date" with him. It was a rare occasion to meet up during the night; sleep was an asset that most matured soldiers almost never got without the company of nightmares. But it was less of a hassle, the cloak of darkness providing something a combination of comfort and ease for the both of you.

During the day, the two of you would only manage to steal occasional glances and discreet forms of affection.  
The dying flame of an oil lamp provided just enough light to do a once over of the cabin to make confirmation that your comrades were sleeping.  
Once your confidence was secure, carefully slipping down the ladder, you crept like a mouse across the flooring and slipped on your civilian shoes.

Making your way out of the girls' room and past the boys', you found yourself alone in the abandoned mess hall. It was so much more peaceful during the late hours of the night, albeit it had a sense of eeriness that floated heavily through the air like a gas cloud, choking you with uncertainty.  
But petty things like this did not stand in your way. Striding past ghostly figures of tables, you exited the mess hall accordingly, and set out for the usual spot you would meet him at.

It was not long until you came upon the carefully selected spot, a far flung corner of the training camp. The lanky figure of your lover was already in view. He was leaning against the towering dirt wall that separated you from the rest of the world. Making the entire camp a "Hell Hole" of sorts. His tall stature was accompanied by the backgroundish glow of the moonlight

You approached him, almost carefully. "Bertholdt," You exhaled, wrapping your arms around his torso in a lover's embrace. At first, the large boy was hesitant, as always, but soon you were greeted back with the sensation of large and wiry arms gently wrapping themselves around you, still slightly hesitant to fully embrace you.  
After a moment of enveloping his scent and almost intimidating body heat, you wriggled your head up to gaze at him.

As per usual, his brow was glistening with sweat in the moonlight, his emerald eyes falling in great contrast with his dark tresses. "You have come," You heard him say, more to himself than you. "I have missed you greatly."

"And I have missed you as well," You cooed in a hushed tone, reaching up and delicately running a few fingers through his dark locks. Bertholdt lightly shuddered underneath you caresses, swallowing. Bertholdt had never pressured you, or rushed you along in your intimate actions, it simply wasn't in his timidly sweet nature to do so. But the thickened air, and the hard mass that pressed against your upper thigh spun a much different tale.

Your eyes flickered in the pale moonlight, and you could tell just by looking at the poor boy that this had been with him for a while. Bertholdt must have caught on to your thoughts, "You do not have to, if you don't want to." The brunette said, his emerald eyes becoming half lidded. Thinking over the amount of time you had, you decided that now would be best for taking care of such matters. "I want to," Your lips formed the words, tongue quickly ushering them out of your mouth.

Before Bertholdt could have time to protest, you sunk down to your knees, and gently pressed a hand against the hungry bulge in his trousers. A sharp intake of breath sounded from above, and a nervous gulp was quick to follow.

Slowly, your index finger and thumb undid the button, and slowly, delicately pulled the zipper down. Having a slight relief from his much to tight pants, Bert pressed his back against the dirt wall, slightly slumping himself against it. You wasted no head in placing a promising trail of kisses from is navel down to the brim of his briefs. The muscles underneath your soft lips shuddered and rolled like the ocean in a storm, anxious.

You couldn't wait any longer.

 

You pulled his pants and boxers all the way down until they formed wrinkled pools around his thighs. His cock stood erect and saluting, beads of precum glistening in the moonlight. You leaned in slowly, restraining hunger by gently caressing under the head of his penis with the tip of your tongue. A light moan elicited from his lips, encouraging you for more. Giving the under head another caressing lick, you took the head of it between your lips and began light sucking actions.

Bertholdt's toes curled, his brow furrowing in deep concentration. A low grunt emitted from deep inside of his chest. Taking it as encouragement, you moved your mouth down a little more, taking more of him in. Moving one hand up, you made a ring with your fingers around his erect girth, and pumped in accord to your tongue's licks and flexes.

Bert's head fell back against the wall, his emerald eyes being forced to gaze up at the stars. His jaw was hanging open slightly, ajar with the moans spilling out and into the air for your ears only. The brunette nearly lost himself in your hands, his hips lightly swaying in a restrained manner of bucking.  
You began to bob your head, taking more of what he had to offer into the warm cavern of your mouth. And what your mouth couldn't reach, your hand pumped. Tongue and fingers working in sync to bring Bert closer and closer to the edge of climax.

His moans grew louder, his attempts of keeping them at bay were growing more and more futile with each passing moment. His hands roamed your shoulders, dexterous fingers dipping into occasional pools of your upper body, feeling out your form in the darkness like he was trying to make a deliberate shape of it into his mind. His large palms moved up, shakily stroking your hair but loosing the faint rhythm when your hand moved to fondle his balls.

His head thrashed to the side, his erection pulsed and shook in your mouth. He was close, so very close. Your tongue was at it's maximum speed now, massaging his length in all of the right places, your hand jerking and tugging relentlessly, your other hand toying with his balls. His moans grew in a roaring symphony of pleasure until he could not control himself anymore, and let go.

"O-Oh god...yes!" Bertholdt's sudden yelp of pleasure was all but a warning as hot liquid filled your mouth, his hip's spasms and jerks giving way and resonating with his last moans of orgasmic pleasure. Bertholdt rolled in the waves of his orgasm and before long, he was shakily recollecting himself.

Cleaning him up, you got back up to your knees once more, swallowing his seed and wiping the edge of your mouth and gazing up at him. Finding your gaze almost to much to bear, Bertholdt quickly enveloped you in his warmth, slender fingers combing through your hair as he lazily recovered from his spent climax. He was so shy and flustered at this time, that it was irrevocably adorable.

You calmed yourself, the excitement of bringing Bertholdt's climax coursing through your veins but now, at a much slower pace.

It was lovely, being so close to him, here and now, under the stars and enveloped in his warmth. You wondered, as his fingers combed through your hair, the tip of his nose brushing against the top of you scalp, that if it would always be like this.

But such idiocy would be condemned. As much as you hated to admit it, the times spent with Bertholdt like this would soon come to an end, and you would press on with your life as he would with his.

It saddened you greatly, almost to the brink of tears.

But at least you had this moment to share with him, and who knows how many more you would share.


End file.
